Cloud computing techniques can include use of networked computing resources (e.g., hardware and software) of a cloud provider to be made available for use by clients. Clients can access the networked computing resources via a network, such as the internet, to configure the networked computing resources to provide a service or to access a service provided by another client. Cloud computing techniques can facilitate more efficient use of networked computing resources by, for example, enabling the resources to be allocated as needed between clients (e.g., for clients to scale services operating on cloud computing resources or to prototype new cloud enabled services) and/or by allocating hardware in a time sliced manner to several clients concurrently. Cloud service providers can provide systems with varying combinations of processing performance, memory performance, storage capacity or performance, and networking capacity or performance. Thus, a client can select a computer system that can potentially be more efficient at executing a particular task.
In some cases, transactions between the devices or subsystems of a cloud infrastructure may not be successfully completed within an expected time period. For example, a server requesting a memory read from a memory or storage device may not receive a response from the memory or storage device in a reasonable amount of time for various reasons, which may cause critical errors, such as completion timeout errors, on the server.
In some cloud computing environments, some clients may desire to use hardware that is proprietary or highly specialized for executing their computing tasks. Enabling use of client defined hardware within a cloud infrastructure can raise further performance, security, and/or stability concerns. For example, in some cases, the client defined hardware may not be configured properly, may not function properly, or may be vulnerable to network-based attacks, and thus may increase the probability of completion timeout errors for various reasons. The completion timeout errors may be uncorrectable by hardware, and thus may impact the system stability and/or performance.